


Kiyothicca

by BitchKetchup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Hospital, M/M, ass, domestic AU, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchKetchup/pseuds/BitchKetchup
Summary: “Bro are you sure you wanna do this?” Mondo asked, holding the flyer, “Doesn’t seem like somethin ya’d do.. y’know?”“Do not worry aniki!!! I am sure this will be no problem - and, well, we are a little tight on funds this month…” his laugh was tinged with nervousness, “Anyway,I must be going, they said to show up at 6 o’clock sharp!” Before Mondo could protest his boyfriend was already out the door.





	Kiyothicca

**Author's Note:**

> For all the ass lovers out there

Domestic AU

“Bro are you sure you wanna do this?” Mondo asked, holding the flyer, “Doesn’t seem like somethin ya’d do.. y’know?”  
“Do not worry aniki!!! I am sure this will be no problem - and, well, we are a little tight on funds this month…” his laugh was tinged with nervousness, “Anyway,I must be going, they said to show up at 6 o’clock sharp!” Before Mondo could protest his boyfriend was already out the door.

“Dude… it’s 4:30 am…”

—-

Ishimaru arrived to the address that was listed on the flyer, a bit worried when he noticed how shady it looked. A big, old, worn down building on the outskirts of town. Nothing to fear though - these were medical professionals after all !!

As he went to knock on the door it was swung open by someone inside, a little gremlin lookin fucker, real nasty. Smelt like three week old chipotle and used diapers. Ishimaru tried not to let the putrid smell get to him.  
“Ah, you’re here for the medical test, yes?” The little fuckers voice was as nasty as he smelled. Sounded like a fifty year old smoker mixed with murdoc from the Gorillaz.  
Kiyotaka nodded, tears forming in his eyes as he smelt the bitch’s breath. Somehow it was even worse than the first smell - he thought maybe his eyebrows had singed off it was so horrible (and right after he shaved them into the perfect Nike symbol, too!!)

“Come in come in!!” He was pulled out of his near death experience by the scraggly scrappy doo like voice. He hesitantly walked in, the door slamming shut behind him and making him jump. Suddenly he was having second thoughts about this, even if him and Mondo were low on rent and had to dumpster dive behind the McDonald’s for their food. He would eat ten more soggy big macs than have to spend one more second smelling this mishmash of absolute human garbage.   
He followed the living trash lump further and further into the building. The fluorescent lights buzzed and crackled above him, half of them broken, making the whole thing look like something out of a Netflix original horror movie. He prayed he’d at least come out alive to taste his boyfriend’s sweaty cock again.

“Here we are!” The mistake spoke up, making Taka jump out of his skin. He opened up into another, much cleaner room; bright lights, all white, a hospital bed and monitor in there along with… surgery tools n shit. Some cabinets too but they’re not important in this story. Taka took a nervous step into it,  
“Get naked and lie on the bed! The doctor will be in shortly.”  
“Wh-“ but it was no use, the little gremlin shit slammed the door and left Ishimaru all by himself. He twiddled his thumbs nervously, ‘n-naked? Here?!?” He didn’t even know what tests they were gonna do on him. Were they…. SEX TESTS?!?! He was nervous now. His ass was totally flat and bony, and only Mondo had seen it bare in front of him. He knew Mondo loved him but also knew that he was a total ass man - and he knew his ass just wasn’t what he really wanted.   
After about ten minutes of thinking about his boyfriend he finally stripped, folding his clothes neatly and putting them on the table, ‘Maybe with this money we can actually eat inside the McDonald’s this time….’ he sighed with a slight smile before lying down on the bed, it’s loud creaking echoing throughout the small room. He stared up at the ceiling, imagining that big juicy burger sliding down his throat and also Mondo too I guess.

For what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened, making Taka jump again as if he were playing five nights at Freddy’s. Just then a familiar face showed up—  
“L-Leon??” Taka asked, quickly covering his crotch “We all read in the paper you died shoving a baseball bat too far up your ass!!! Also a doctor? Uh… not to be rude but … are you… intelligent enough to be one?”  
The redhead fucker looked at him,  
“That was just a cover to fake my death because I was wanted for making meth,” he shrugged, “Yasuhiro helped me out, then he told my fortune or some shit, said I should become a plastic surgeon, and here I am!”  
“Wait— p-plastic surgeon?!?!” He sat up, eyes wide, “W-What kind of stuff are you doing to people ?!?!”  
“Ok uh shut the fuck up for like five minutes,” he spoke, pulling on some rubber gloves (the kinds you wash dishes with), “Just little things dude!! Don’t fuckin worry about it. You won’t even notice.”

Somehow, Taka was unnerved by this all. Also - rubber gloves ???! Did he get confused and thought ‘rubber and latex are the same thing’ ?!?!? Just as he was about to get up and leave, a mask was put on him filled with sleepy bitch gas.  
“Don’t worry you’ll still get paid, and if you die uhhhhhh … I can’t be liable.”

Just like that, the whole world around Ishimaru went dark.

—

When Ishimaru woke up he seemed to be in a different room than before. He was redressed, although things felt…. tighter. Specifically around his waist. His ass hurt and was the only thing sore on him, very peculiar indeed! However, everything looked fine, so he didn’t worry too much. Just then the putrid smell of rotting flesh hit his nose again when his door was opened, the little Danny devito wannabe and Leon walking in,  
“Well, looks like the surgery was a success!” Leon said, writing something down in his clipboard, “As long as you feel alright you can leave or whatever I don’t really give a shit.”  
Taka sighed, doing his best to get up out of bed with the help of Leon,   
“T-thanks but .. I feel… different…” he was weaker than he thought he was, swaying slightly.  
“Oh uh you’ll be fine… trust me. Here’s your cash,” he shoved a fat envelope into Taka’s shaky hands, ushering him out of the building, “And uhhh if you have any problems my number is on the envelope. J. G. Leon 877-cashnow, if my mom answers tell her she’s a bitch and to give back my guitar.”  
Taka could only nod, his ass throbbing, as he was pushed into a cab and driven back home.

—

“Taka?? Bro?? You’re back I was worried I —“ Mondo stopped in his tracks. There was Taka, half in the house, gripping onto the door frame with one hand and the envelope in the other,   
“H-hey aniki, I’m — I’m back,” he took a step forward but almost fell, Mondo grabbing him before he could,  
“Is everything alright? Hey lemme get you some water, kay?” He walked his dehydrated bitch over to the couch, sitting him down, quickly rushing to the kitchen to get him a nice cool glass of dirty tap water. He came back, handing Taka the glass - he took it and gulped it down as if it were a glass of his cum instead. It kinda turned Mondo on the way he chugged it (weird man with weird kinks). Just then Taka let out a pained groan,  
“Damn what did they do to ya babe? Y’ want me to go over there an kill someone?”  
“Hhhh… you know I think it’s really hot when you kill someone then fuck me on top of their corpse but—“ he stood up shakily, Mondo grabbing onto him, “I don’t know what they did to me —“ he turned around, “I’m gonna lie down in bed…”

Mondo was stunned.   
“Oh… I think I know what they did…”  
“H-huh??!”   
“Bro… your ass..”  
“M-m-my —- !!!” He ran upstairs to the full length mirror in their bedroom, turning to take a gander at what now was the plumpest, juiciest, thiccest ass he’d ever seen - and it was on him. Mondo raced upstairs to him, his hands shaking,  
“M...may I?”  
“Go ahead aniki..”  
Without another word Mondo GRABBED and SQUEEZED Taka’s new ass. It was squishy but just firm enough - truly the perfect ass. 

“W-well Taka,” he spoke, voice low, “Y’wanna… test drive that new badonk?”  
Taka blushed, “O-of course, aniki… but I’m still sore so.. be gentle!!”  
In about point five seconds their clothes were off because Mondo is a fuck machine. He threw his boyfriend onto the bed and spread his cheeks, ready to eat him out, when all of a sudden he realized this bitch was self lubricating!! Maybe if he went in deep enough he’d find a cup holder, too. What a great ass. Taka moaned or some shit while Mondo ate his ass like a taco bell crunch wrap supreme - messy and quick and it was sure to give him diarrhea later. Then, he got out the 4 ft two way dildo.   
“A-are you read bro?” Mondo asked, positioning the silicone shlong between both their puckered holes,  
“I’m ready Mondo…” he didn’t need to be told twice; he sLAMMED his ass down on the dildo, forcing it into Ishimaru as well. Two feet of bussy plunger for both of them. They started slamming against each other, Taka’s ass jiggling like crazy, shlap shlap shlap. They went on like this for hours, pile driving into each others asses with the drilldo, moaning like wild animals. At one point their neighbor Naegi called the police because the wet slapping noises and screaming kept him from enjoying his jar of dill pickles and dr phil reruns.

“OoooHohOgggohgHUGHUHOHHOGH KYOTAKA IM CUNMINGNGNGBGNGNGGG” Mondo screeched like a gorilla,   
“O M G IM CUMMING TOO!!!” Taka screamed, but before either of them could spurt their gurt, a loud popping sound was heard - almost like a flesh filled balloon —

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOUR ASS TAKA, YOUR ASS!!!!!!” Mondo screeched, the dildo popping out of him as he stood up. He scrambled to stop the bleeding, in the process finding……. a baseball?  
“T-that fiend…!!” Taka said, horrified, “LEON PUT BASEBALLS IN MY —!!”  
“LEON DID THIS?!?? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EVERYONE FUCKING KNOWS HE DOES SHIT LIKE THIS !!!! HE PUT SOFTBALLS IN SAYAKA’S CHEST FOR TITTIES HOW DID YOU NOT HEAR ABOUT THAT?!?”  
“HES YOUR FRIEND MONDO HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW !!!!!!”  
“KEEP IT DOWN IM TRYING TO WATCH DR PHIL YOU FUCKERS!!!” Naegi sLAMMED on the ceiling with a broomstick, “LET ME ENJOY MY CRUNCHY DILL PICKLES IN PEACE FOR ONCE!!! ITS HARD TO SAVOR THE FLAVOR WHEN YOU'RE SAVORING EACH OTHERS BALLS IN THERE!!!!”

Mondo groaned and took in a deep breath,   
“Ok. We’re gonna get you to a real hospital and I’m gonna go kill Leon.”  
“Ok.”

Thankfully since Naegay called the police an ambulance came quickly and rushed Taka and his popped asscheek to the hospital. Meanwhile Mondo had business to attend to.

He ran down to the building, busted in, took a gun out from his foreskin and shot Leon in the head before dragging his dead body over to Taka in the hospital. Thankfully they were able to do an ass transplant on Taka, giving him Leons ass. Then they fucked on top of Leon’s remains and some cum got in Taka’s stitches which led to an infection which led to his ass falling off. Then they just filled some condoms with jello and attached that to his ass, and now he and Mondo can fuck each other every night in peace with his jelly ass. At one point Naegi tried to move but because he was on house arrest for getting into a drunken bar fight with Byakubitch he wasn’t allowed.


End file.
